


The Last Daughter

by Blu_Star



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bi, Character Death, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Kara Danvers believes in Lena Luthor, Kissing, LGBTQ, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Gets a Hug, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lesbian, Protective Kara Danvers, Reveal, Slow Burn, SuperCorp, The DEO | Department of Extra-Normal Operations, karlena, relationship, slowburn, supergirl - Freeform, supergirl reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blu_Star/pseuds/Blu_Star
Summary: Two weeks after the disaster at the Gala, Lena’s world gets turned upside down when Lillian Luthor dies in jail.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place two weeks after the episode 03x12 For Good. It follows everything in Supergirl except for the last episode 03x13 Both Sides Now.
> 
> I didn’t have anyone look this over or edit it so I apologize for the mistakes.

“I’ve missed this,” Kara said, smiling at Lena across the table. They were at one of Lena’s favourite breakfast restaurants. The one that took forever to get a reservation at. It was a beautiful spring morning and their table was outside on the patio.

 

“Me too.”

 

“It’s just been so busy lately. Mmm, this food is delicious. What it’s called again?” Kara asked.

 

“Shakshouka, it’s African”. 

 

Enjoying stuffing her face, with her own breakfast of pancakes, Kara grabbed something that looked like peppers, off Lena’s plate and ate it. She’d been surprised when Lena asked her to breakfast. The last time they really hung out had been at the gala two weeks before. Since then, work had been busy; both at CatCo and the DEO and Kara was sure Lena was avoiding her a bit.

 

Edge was out of prison on bail but Kara knew Lena wasn’t worried about him. Now that he was under the police’s radar he wouldn’t dare do anything to hurt her. Lillian on the other hand was still in jail. Kara knew Lillian had tried numerous times to contact Lena but Lena told her she wasn’t ready yet to deal with her after her last stunt. 

 

Things had calmed down a bit with Reign and they still hadn’t located Julia yet. Kara and the rest of the DEO spent all their free time searching for them and for the third member of the World Killers. They had to find this person because Kara couldn’t imagine taking all three of them on at once.

 

“So how are things going with James?” Kara grinned at her. Kara had been in and out of the office so much she hadn’t been paying much attention to the two of them. 

 

“Oh,” Lena looked surprised. “Yeah it’s-”

 

They were interrupted by Lena’s phone ringing. 

 

Lena frowned as she looked at the number. “Sorry, I have to get this.”

 

Not missing the opportunity, Kara reached her fork across the table and stole more of Lena’s food. Lena hadn’t eaten much anyway. 

 

A gasp brought her back into focus. Lena was as white as a sheet and was clutching the table with her other hand. 

 

“What?”

 

“When?”

 

Kara knew she could use her super hearing but didn’t want to invade Lena’s privacy to find out what was going on. 

 

“Yes, yes, I’ll be there was soon as I can.”

 

She hung up and fumbled with her purse. 

 

“I’m sorry, I have to go, here,” she pulled out her credit card and dropped it on the table. “Just use this and I can get it back later.”

 

Kara grabbed the credit card and watched Lena walk away. She caught the server’s eye and asked him to put it on Lena’s tab and then she ran after Lena. She caught up to her just as she was walking to her car. 

 

“Lena, wait!”

 

Lena stopped and turned around. 

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

Lena’s shoulders slumped. “My mother is dead.”

 

***

 

The ride to the jail was quiet. Kara had insisted on accompanying Lena and her friend agreed but hadn’t said a word since. Lena was looking out the window with a look of absolute calm on her face. But Kara could hear her heart pounding in her chest. She kept glancing at Lena, worried about her. 

 

Kara had been to the National City’s jail a few times as Supergirl and once as Kara. She hated the place. It was dark and dingy you could almost feel the happiness sucking out of you as you entered. The car pulled up and Lena and Kara got out. Kara watched Lena stop and take a deep breath and couldn’t help grab her hand. 

 

“Ready?” 

 

Lena nodded and removed her hand from Kara’s, walking up the steps. 

 

Inside they were met immediately with a thin, balding man who had obviously been waiting for them. He jumped when he saw Lena. “Ms Luthor, again my condolences.”

 

“I’m Dr. Gregor,” he held his hand to Kara after shaking Lena’s. 

 

“Let’s go to my office and we can go over the paperwork-”

 

“I want to see her.”

 

“Ms. Luthor, it is not necessary to identify the body.”

 

“I want, to see her.” Lena said through clenched teeth. 

 

“Very well, right his way.”

 

If Kara thought the inside of the jail was frightening and dreary, the basement was even worse. The ceilings were high but the dark corridors were narrow and the paint was peeling off the walls. It smelled even worse down here. They walked into a larger area with a big window and Kara could see a body covered under a sheet in the room behind the glass. 

 

Lillian.

 

Dr. Gregor opened the door and went inside. Both Kara and Lena jumped when the door slammed behind him. He looked over at Lena and then pulled down the sheet. 

 

Even in death, Lillian Luthor was beautiful. Her face almost looked like she was sleeping except for the bluish tinge to it. 

 

Beside Kara, Lena gasp and her heart started to pound even more. 

 

“How did this happen?” Lena asked when Dr. Gregor joined them in the hallway. 

 

“Poison.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes, Ms. Luthor. The autopsy report came back with cyanide in her system.”

 

Kara watched Lena’s face as she processed that information.

 

“That’s the same poison you were given a couple weeks ago. That can’t be a coincidence,” Kara said quietly and placed a hand on Lena’s back.

 

“Why wasn’t she given any medical attention?” Lena demanded, ignoring Kara.

 

Dr. Gregor gave her a sympathetic look. “Ms. Luthor, I assure you that by the time she was found, there was no need for medical attention.”

 

“Well who did this? There must be cameras in your jail?”

 

“Yes,” Dr. Gregor agreed. “We’ve been able to piece together that your mother snuck a muffin back into her cell after breakfast. A lot of inmates do. It’s a bit of a lax rule around here. However, the poison was in the muffin. She took a bite and no one was around to hear her and to call for medical attention. She was found in her cell, approximately 30 minutes later and it was too late to do anything. None of the other muffins affected the inmates and we’ve removed all of them for testing. On video, we saw your mother grab one and leave the cafeteria. We’re interviewing the kitchen staff but it looks like the muffins were brought in last night. The police will investigate the company we buy the muffins from. It appears to be totally random and your mother was the unfortunate victim. But rest assured we will get to the bottom of this. 

 

Lena turned back to the window and looked at the body under the sheet. 

 

Kara, still holding a hand on her back, could feel Lena trembling. She started to rub her back. Kara watched for a brief moment as Lena’s lower lip shook.

 

“Excuse me,” Lena whispered and walked away. 

 

Giving Kara a sympathetic look, Dr. Gregor opened the morgue door, went in and said to Kara, “I’ll give your friend a moment.”

 

Kara hurried around the corner, thinking Lena would be long gone but she was stopped just down the hallway. Her back was to Kara and she was leaning against the wall.

 

Concerned, Kara went around to the front of Lena and her heart broke for her friend. Lena’s eyes were closed and her breathing was coming out in gasps.

 

“Hey,” Kara said gently.

 

Lena opened her eyes and pain was all Kara could see. A tear rolled down Lena’s cheek and she quickly brushed it away, looking down. Kara didn’t even think, she stepped forward and pulled Lena into her, wrapping her arms around her. 

 

Lena stiffened for a moment and then Kara felt her relax into her, hugging her back. A quiet sob escaped Lena and Kara squeezed her harder. “I’m so sorry,” Kara said rubbing her hand up and down Lena’s back. 

 

Lena continued to hold onto Kara, occasionally sniffing into her shoulder. Kara felt her trembling slowly decrease and after a few minutes she pushed away from Kara, wiping a few tears that were on her cheeks.

 

She didn’t say anything but cleared her throat.

 

“Are you going to be okay?”

 

“Yes,” Lena nodded. “You should go. I’m going to stay here and fill out all the paperwork and take care of this.”

 

“Are you sure you want me to leave? Do you want me to call James to come down here?”

 

“No,” Lena shook her head. “I can handle this on my own.”

 

“Okay,” Kara sighed and watched Lena walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

“Are you sure she said she didn’t want us there?” James asked.

 

“Yes, she said she could handle it on her own but it’s been all day and I haven’t heard from her.” 

 

Kara paced back and forth in front of James’ desk. Her concern for Lena was growing every hour. It was true that she had not heard from Lena. She wasn’t answering her phone or any texts. Even James called her and couldn’t get a hold of her. Kara was on edge. She had purposely ignored Supergirl duties in case Lena needed her. Even James hadn’t left the office, waiting for her to return. If Lena didn’t contact someone soon, Kara was going to fly all over the city looking for her. 

 

“Well maybe she doesn’t want company. You said she was upset.”

 

“I know, James, but she shouldn’t be going through this alone.”

 

“She’s here.” 

 

Kara could hear the relief in James’ voice. He stood up and walked around the desk with Kara. 

 

As soon as Lena walked into James’ office, he pulled her into a hug.

 

“I’m so sorry,” he said.

 

“Thank you,” Lena pulled away. “I’m okay though.”

 

Kara could see that Lena was anything but okay but she didn’t say anything. 

 

James guided Lena to the couch and sat down beside, her holding her hand. 

 

Kara sat on the other couch, in front of them.

 

“Look, I’m sorry I didn’t get back to either of you but I was busy.”

 

“How did it go?” Kara asked.

 

“Alright. I spent most of the morning speaking to the police. They are doing a full investigation into the murder as this has never happened before. No one ever accidentally kills someone in prison. And everything else is taken care of. She was cremated today and tomorrow she’ll be put in National City Memorial Gardens; nothing but the best for mother. I just have to go there tomorrow for the burial. I figured the most hated woman in National City would have no one come to her funeral.” Lena half smiled and looked down at her hands.

 

“Well you know we’ll be here for whatever you need,” James squeezed her hand.

 

Lena nodded. “Um, Kara, could I talk to James for a minute?”

 

“Oh sure, yeah. I just have to edit one article before I hand it in so I'll just go,” Kara stood up quickly and left the office. She felt a pang of jealousy that Lena wanted James. Well they are dating, she thought _.  _ But still, she was Lena’s best friend and had known her longer. 

 

Kara walked over to one of the empty desks and brought up her article. She couldn’t concentrate though. She was tempted to use her super hearing to eavesdrop on James and Lena but she knew it was none of her business. 

 

***

 

After Kara left the room, Lena turned to James and pulled her hand away from him.

 

“Lena, are you sure you’re alright? Kara told me what happened.”

 

“Yes, I’m fine. But I need to talk to you about something.”

 

“Sure, anything.”

 

“I’m really sorry, James, but I can’t keep doing this with you,” Lena looked down at her hands.

 

“Doing what exactly?” James asked gently.

 

“Us, together, dating.” Lena looked up into James’ eyes. She could see the hurt in them. “I just don’t think I’m in a good place to start a relationship right now with everything going on. You deserve better.” 

 

“How do you know what I deserve,” James smiled and tried, unsuccessfully, to take Lena’s hand again.

 

“James, I’m sorry but I’m a mess right now and you shouldn’t have to deal with this.”

 

“I know how you’re feeling, I do. When I lost my dad, a huge hole opened up in my life and it was overwhelming.”

 

“And how would you have acted if that happened as you were starting a relationship?” Lena asked.

 

“Well I was a kid but I see your point,” he sighed. 

 

Lena looked back down. She felt bad for breaking things off with James but to be honest, she felt bad for just James. She wasn’t all that sorry to let him go. Maybe the chemistry her friends saw wasn’t really there. She couldn’t imagine telling him things about her mother that Kara knew. She couldn’t imagine him showing up at all hours to check on her, like Kara does. No matter how bad her family messed up or it looked like Lena was a villain, Kara was always there for her. 

 

“Well I still care about you. But I’m okay if we’re just friends.”

 

Lena didn’t believe him but she was glad he was giving her space.

 

“If you need anything, just let me know. And I expect your duties at CatCo will slow down for the next couple of weeks. Take anytime you need, I can handle it.”

 

“Thanks, James,” Lena reached over and squeezed his hand.

 

James leaned forward, kissed Lena on the cheek and stood up. “Try to have a good weekend.”

 

“Can you get Kara?” Lena asked quietly.

 

James stopped and stared at her for a moment as if realizing something.

 

“Of course.”

 

***

 

Kara watched James leave his office without Lena. 

 

Abandoning her article, she wasn’t really focusing on anyway, she ran over to James. “Is she okay, what’s going on?”

 

James stopped and smiled at her funny for a moment. “You know what, I think you should be in there with her. I think she’d like that better.” 

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“It means she broke things off with me, Kara and I think she could use her best friend right now.”

 

“What! Are you okay?”

 

“It’s fine, Kara. I understand where she’s coming from. Just take good care of her.” James smiled at her and walked towards the elevators. “And if you need a few days off to be with her, I support that.”

 

_ What does that mean? _ Kara didn’t have time to dwell on it. She walked back over to James’ office and saw Lena sitting on the couch.

 

Entering slowly, Kara made her way over to Lena.

 

“Hi,” Kara said, sitting right beside her. “You okay? James told me what happened.”

 

“Yes, I’m fine.”

 

“Are you sure this is what you want? I thought you liked James.”

 

“I do, Kara, I do. It’s just that he feels more like a friend and he deserves more than that. I’m not in a good place to start a relationship right now. I…”

 

“What?” Kara wrapped an arm around her shoulders. When Lena didn’t say anything more Kara pushed.

 

“You know you can tell me anything, Lena.”

 

“Can I?”

 

Kara frowned, Lena voice sounded accusatory.

 

“Lena, what’s going on?” Kara removed her arm and turned to face her.

 

Lena took a deep breath, she looked completely defeated.

 

“How come you never told me about Mon-El?”

 

“What?”

 

“How come you never told me he was back? I know how upset you were when he had to leave Earth. While you were cancelling plans on me, I was in my lab trying to figure out how to remove lead from the air, for you. I felt and still feel incredibly guilty about what happened and I can’t figure out why you never told me he was b-back,” her voice broke.

 

“Oh, Lena, I…”

 

Lena cleared her throat and turned. She refused to look at Kara.

 

“Lena I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. It’s a very long story and when I tell you about it, I also have to tell you something else. Something that will make you hate me.”

 

Lena looked at Kara, shocked. “Kara, I could never hate you.”

 

“But your mother said-”

 

“Wait? My mother knew something about you and I don’t?”

 

Kara tried not to look guilty but she could tell she was failing by the look on Lena’s face.

 

“I see and after all the horrible things I told you about my life,” Lena said, starting to stand up.

 

“Wait, no!” Kara grabbed her arm and pulled her back down. “I will tell you but not here. Do you want to come over to my place?”

 

Lena shook her head.

 

“Okay I’ll come with you to your apartment.”

 

Lena nodded in agreement but didn’t say anything. Kara could tell she was angry, mostly hurt but trying to hide it. The thing Kara had been dreading was finally going to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

The ride back to Lena’s was quiet. Only this time, Lena noticed that Kara wasn’t looking at her. Kara had insisted on stopping for food first and had bags of Chinese food on the floor and in her lap. Lena had no appetite, whatsoever, but didn’t have the energy to fight Kara when she ordered food for her. 

 

She stared out the window and looked at the stars. They were so incredibly bright tonight. Normally the lights of the city blocked most of them from shining. Her driver stopped the car in front of her apartment and Lena’s stomach clenched with anxiety. She was nervous about this information Kara was going to tell her. Kara had said she would hate her. Lena wracked her brain but couldn’t figure it out. If Kara had been lying this whole time, Lena would have known. Growing up in a house full of liars taught you that. 

 

Both women grabbed the food, thanked her driver and made their way up to Lena’s penthouse. 

 

Kara loved her penthouse. The few times she had been over, Kara had gushed at all the space. She loved the open concept, the sunken living room with a huge sectional and the large, state of the art kitchen. Kara didn’t know, but after the first time she had visited, Lena made sure her housekeeper stocked the kitchen with Kara’s favourite foods in case she came over. Lena felt a pang of sadness at that thought. She believed she was a great friend to Kara, but knowing that Kara wasn’t telling her things, things that other people knew, hurt her. 

 

Kara made herself at home and went into the kitchen to get Lena a glass of her favourite wine.  She loaded up plates with Chinese food and brought the plates to the living room. Placing the food on the coffee table, Lena noticed that Kara had shared some of the pot stickers with her. 

 

“I’m not really hungry,” Lena eye’d all the food and took a sip of her red wine.

 

“When was the last time you ate? Breakfast?”

 

Lena thought about it and nodded.

 

“Well any amount will do, you need to take care of yourself.”

 

Lena’s stomach was in knots, she just wanted to get this over with.

 

“Kara, please just tell me.”

 

“Okay,” Kara put her food down and took a deep breath.

 

“Mon-El came back a couple of months ago.”

 

Lena’s eyes widened in shock. She had so many questions but didn’t say anything and let Kara continue.

 

“He ended up in a wormhole that brought him to Earth but a 1000 years in the future.

 

Lena almost laughed at the absurdity of that sentence. If Kara didn’t look so serious, she never would have believed her.

 

“He’s now part of a team of superheroes that protect the Earth. Somehow, on a mission, they were sent back in time, before our present. He decided to go into cryogenic sleep and wait for all the years to pass before waking up in our future.”

 

“But why didn’t he want to wake up now and be with you?”

 

Lena was surprised when Kara’s eyes filled with tears. Kara looked down and took a shuddering breath.

 

“For me, it had been 7 months but for Mon-El it had been 7 years. He didn’t return alone either, he returned with his team and part of his team was Imra, his wife.”

 

Kara looked up her and a few tears fell from her eyes. “I wanted to tell you but it was never a good time and I have to see him and work with him all the time and it’s so hard and-” she couldn’t continue as she started to cry.

 

Stunned, Lena pulled Kara into a hug and wrapped her arms around her shaking shoulders. Kara buried her face into Lena’s shoulder and continued to cry. 

 

After a minute, Kara pulled away and wiped her face on her sleeve. “Sorry,” she mumbled.

 

“It’s quite alright,” Lena’s piercing, green eyes stared in Kara’s. “I’m so sorry that happened to you. Is he okay, health wise?”

 

“Yes, he’s fine,” she wiped the last of the tears off her face. “They came up with a vaccine, for the lead, 400 years from now.”

 

“Damn, so I didn’t figure it out?” Lena gave a small smile to Kara who smiled back. “But why didn’t you tell me sooner, you didn’t have to go through this alone. Wait? Is this why you were acting so strange at work a while ago.”

 

“Uh-huh,” Kara admitted. “I couldn’t talk about it with anyone then, it was just too painful.”

 

“And what do you mean, you have to work with him all the time?”

 

Kara covered her face. “Please don’t hate me.”

 

“Kara,” Lena pretended to be annoyed and pulled her hands down from her face. “I could never hate you, I-”

 

“I’m Supergirl.”

 

Lena’s brain took a moment to process those words. It sounded like Kara had just said she was Supergirl. But she must have misheard because that was the most ridiculous thing ever. Sweet, innocent, light up a room, Kara Danvers be the girl of steel? A superhero who took on enemies twice her size, who fought for justice and cleaned up National City of criminals, who rescued Lena countless times, who worked with her mother to save her on the ship full of Daximites, who was kidnapped a year ago and tortured by her mother?

 

_ But I'm a pretty good judge of character. And you are not like your mother. She is cold and dangerous. And you are too good and too smart to follow in her path. _

 

_ Kara Danvers sent me. _

 

_ Kara Danvers believes in you. _

 

Oh, God. Kara  _ was _ Supergirl. This whole time she was Supergirl and Lena never knew, never figured it out. She was a genius and her best friend was able to trick her for years. This is what Kara meant by Lena hating her. Lena could feel the fury rising up in her. Her own mother knew and had never said anything. Told Kara that Lena was going to hate her. Lena was angry but she still didn’t hate Kara. Instead she felt shame. She was an idiot for not seeing this, for not figuring it out. 

 

_ You kept things from Kara too. _

 

It was true. Lena had kept details from Kara about her mother. She didn’t want Kara knowing how bad it was and deciding the drama wasn’t worth the friendship. She had never told her the whole truth about what had happened on the Dexamite ship, about Rhea. But because Supergirl knew, Kara also knew. Kara still wanted to be her friend after knowing all the horrible details about her life.

 

“Please, say something,” Kara whispered.

 

“I-” she cleared her throat and made her voice stronger. “I don’t hate you.” Lena could see the relief in Kara’s eyes and her shoulders relax. “But did you not tell me all this time because I am a Luthor?”

 

“No,” Kara’s eyes went wide. “Not at all, Lena. It was to keep you safe. When people want to hurt me they go after the people closest to me. I don’t know what I would do if anything happened to you.”

 

“Well I’m not exactly lacking in the staying safe category.”

 

“I know but it could be so much worse if people find out. And well, I always loved that I was just plain, old Kara Danvers to you.”

 

Lena was silent for a moment. “Kara I would like you to go while I process this.”

 

“Lena, no. Please don’t make me leave. You’ve had a rough day and you shouldn’t be by yourself.”

 

Lena put up and hand to stop Kara talking.

 

“I know, but I really want to be alone right now. Please, Kara.”

 

Kara sighed when she knew she wasn’t going to win his battle. “Okay, I’ll go but please call me if you need anything. Do you want me to come with you to the cemetery tomorrow?”

 

“No,” Lena lied. But she wasn’t ready to just forget what Kara had confessed to her. 

 

“Alright, well please eat something and take care of yourself. I’ll see you later.” Kara sounded so sad that Lena almost changed her mind. Almost. 

 

She watched Kara leave her apartment and she finished her glass of wine. She poured herself another and then another. After a while, Lena realized that tears were running down her face. She tried to wipe them away but they kept coming. Giving up, she wrapped the blanket, that was on her couch, around herself and cried herself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The cold wind felt amazing on Kara’s face as she flew up higher into the atmosphere. She bolted from the ground as soon as she left Lena’s apartment. It was easier to think up here, to clear her mind.

 

_ Lena doesn’t hate you. _

 

She kept telling herself this over and over. 

 

It was going to be okay. They would work things out. Kara wasn’t about to lose her best friend.

 

Kara flew up a few more thousand feet and stopped. She couldn’t even see the city anymore, the white dense clouds were covering it.

 

She took a few deep breaths and decided it was best to go home. But wasn’t prepared for Alex to be there.

 

“What, you forgot sister night? We planned this weeks ago.” Alex didn’t look impressed, crossing her arms. “I just thought you were going to be late because the city needed Supergirl.”

 

“Alex, I’m sorry I did forgot, it’s just been a crazy day. Lillian Luthor died.”

 

“What? When? How isn’t this on the news?”

 

“It will be, tomorrow. Lena managed to keep it quiet for today but it will be released tomorrow. James and I already wrote the article for Saturday’s edition. She was accidentally poisoned in jail.”

 

“Wow,” Alex exclaimed. “I didn’t think Lillian did anything by accident.”

 

“That’s what I thought too but the cornerer confirmed it and there was video of Lillian taking the food it was in. Probably someone’s idea of a joke.”

 

Alex poured Kara a glass of Aldebaran rum, something that would actually effect Kara and herself a glass of wine. She followed Kara and sat down on the couch with her.

 

“How’s Lena?” Kara knew that Alex was genuinely concerned for her. It had taken a while for her sister to warm up to a Luthor but she knew Lena was her best friend and a good person.

 

“She’s upset. But I also made everything worse,” Kara looked down at her glass of rum.

 

“What happened?”

 

“I told her I was Supergirl.”

 

“Kara, no, seriously? You know you have to get that approved. Now she’s going to have to come into the DEO and sign a ridiculous amount of paperwork. J’onn’s not going to be happy, you didn’t run this by him first. What were you think-”

 

But she stopped, abruptly, when she noticed Kara’s eyes fill with tears.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t even realize that Lena probably didn’t take it well, did she?” Alex guessed, placing a hand on Kara’s leg.

 

“No,” Kara wiped the stray tear that escaped her eye. “She’s mad but she said she doesn’t hate me, like I thought she would. But she sent me away tonight when she really needed a friend.”

 

Alex gave her a sympathetic look. “I’m sure she just needs some space. It sounds like it was an awful day for her. Just give her some time and I’m sure everything will be alright between you two.”

 

“You’re right,” Kara sniffed and took a sip of her rum. “Okay let’s enjoy our movie night. Also, I’m starving because I left all my food at Lena’s so I’m ordering double.”

 

***

 

It was a perfect Saturday afternoon in National City. The weather was warm and spring flowers were blooming in the gardens. Lena should have enjoyed the fact that she was outside to witness it, but all Lena felt was numb.

 

She had awoken on the couch, surprised by the sunlight. She slept through the whole night. Consuming a lot of wine and crying yourself to sleep was bound to do that. 

 

She finished placing the flowers at her mother's grave, relieved that it was over. And for once to be grateful she was a Luthor. She had the funds available to have the whole process expedited. 

 

Her mother’s will reading was on Monday and after she took care of that, she could put this whole mess behind her. The police were still investing how poisoned food had gotten into the jail but had no new information when she had called, Detective Matthews, the officer assigned to her mother’s case, that morning.

 

Her phone alerted her to the fact that the story broke about her mother’s death. She wasn’t ready to face the press yet. A CatCo headline appeared on her phone and she read it. Kara and James had done a good job with the facts and didn’t skip out on mentioning the horrible things Lillian had done. Just as Lena would have wanted. The true press, not biased because she owned it.

 

A familiar whoosh noise sounded behind her. Lena turned to see Supergirl there holding a bouquet of flowers.

 

“I thought I told you, you didn’t need to come.”

 

“Well you told that to Kara and I’m Supergirl,” Kara half smiled at her lame joke.

 

Lena crossed her arms. She was still upset from last night but a huge part of her was glad to see Kara there. It was strange to see her dressed as Supergirl but now she couldn’t imagine how she didn’t figure it out on her own.

 

“You didn’t have to bring those but thank you,” she pointed to the flowers.  

 

Kara took that as an invite and walked forward, placing them on the grave beside Lena’s. 

 

The two women stood in silence for a few minutes.

 

“I read the article, it was good.”

 

“Thanks. James and I waited to release it until the afternoon so you wouldn’t be bothered by the press.”

 

Lena turned to Kara. “Thank you, that means a lot.”

 

Kara’s head tiled. “I hear a siren, I have to go but I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

 

“Yes, I’m fine, Kara, go. I’ll see you on Monday.”

 

Lena watched as her friend flew up into the air and was gone. She decided then that she needed to forgive Kara. Maybe not right away but she couldn’t go through this alone. Lena needed her and even if it wasn’t in the way her heart desired, she would take being Kara’s friend over not having her in her life at all.


	5. Chapter 5

Kara was agitated all morning at CatCo. She knew Lena was coming to work today as Sam had been feeling better, had no recent blackouts and was resuming her duties at L-Corp. Kara spoke to Sam on the phone, the day before, to fill her in on everything that had happened. Well almost everything. Alex would kill her if Kara told anymore people she was Supergirl.

 

And that’s why Kara was a nervous wreck, because she had to take Lena to the DEO for paperwork and she wanted to fill her in on the other part of her life. J’onn had not been impressed when she told him about Lena but said he wasn’t surprised. 

 

It was almost noon when Lena walked in from the elevators. Kara immediately knew something was wrong. Lena was usually so confident walking into CatCo, even if she didn’t feel that way. Her shoulders were hunched and she was walking slower than she normally did. Her eyes finally caught Kara’s and she walked over to her.

 

“Everything okay?”

 

“Umm, can I have a word with you in private?”

 

“Of course,” Kara took Lena over to one of the meeting rooms she knew wasn’t being used. This one didn’t have glass walls so she knew they’d have some privacy.

 

“What happened?”

 

“It’s nothing really. Not important and I shouldn’t care-”

 

“Lena,” Kara put her hands on Lena’s arms to get her to focus.

 

“I was just at the will reading and my mother left everything to Lex.”

 

Kara could hear the tremble in her voice and her heart broke for Lena. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Kara didn’t know what else to say.

 

“Yes, like I said, I shouldn’t even care…”

 

“But she was your mother.”

 

“Yeah,” Lena whispered and Kara could tell she was struggling not to cry.

 

Kara squeezed Lena’s arms.

 

“I mean it’s funny that she left everything to him. He’s serving multiple back to back life sentences. But I asked when she changed it last and it wasn’t even recently. She changed it after he was convicted. When we were still on okay terms. I thought maybe she had after I called the police on her, but it was before. My mother always hated me and that was the last fuck you she could give me.”

 

“Oh Lena,” Kara wrapped an arm around her and led her into a chair. She sat down, faced Lena beside her and held both her hands. Lena’s hands were freezing and Kara rubbed them to warm them up.

 

“I’m so sorry. You must know that Lillian was an awful person to treat you this way growing up. Remember I said you are too good to follow in her path. You will never be like her. You are better than her, in every way.”

 

“Thank you, Kara,” Lena looked up into Kara’s eyes and squeezed her hand back. “I’m so lucky to have you. I don’t know what I’d do if you weren’t here.”

 

A familiar flutter hit Kara when Lena squeezed her hand and looked into her eyes.

 

“Of course, that’s what friends are for.”

 

Lena smiled at Kara and the flutter returned. But she pushed it away.

 

“Well if you’re up for it, I kinda need you to sign some paperwork because I told you about me being Supergirl.”

 

Lena looked at her in disbelief. “Oh, you’re serious. There’s actual paperwork to fill out if people know.” She giggled. Kara realized she hadn’t heard her laugh in a long time. 

 

“Yes, and I’m allowed to bring you to the DEO.”

 

“It’s real?”

 

“Yes,” Kara rolled her eyes and pulled her hands away from Lena’s. 

 

“Oh this is going to be good. Can we go there now, I could use the distraction?”

 

Kara grinned. This day was already looking better.

 

***

 

Kara took Lena into the DEO headquarters the boring way. Although she was now in her super suit, she didn’t fly with Lena in her arms, up through the main entrance. Instead she took Lena up the secured elevator and went through multiple, security checkpoints. Boring. She didn’t think Lena would appreciate the attention of flying in.

 

They filed into a room, where Lena was given paperwork to sign. She read through it all carefully, signed it and gave it to the DEO agent in charge. 

 

Once they were inside the main area, Kara felt like a little kid. She excitedly introduced Lena to J’onn, again, but as her boss this time. She showed her the monitors they used to track all alien activity. J’onn gave her a disapproving stare at that, so Kara moved on. 

 

Kara was allowed to show Lena one of the labs and was surprised to find Alex and Winn inside. 

 

“Hey guys, look who’s here. It’s Lena.”

 

Alex gave Kara an  _ I told you so _ look before walking over to them. 

 

“Wait, you’re both DEO? I thought you were an FBI agent and you were a programmer,” Lena’s voice sounded a little hurt.

 

“Yes, but I’m sure you read the paperwork. I’m not allowed to tell.” She gave Lena a hug. “She,” Alex looked over at Kara, “seems to get a free pass on that one.”

 

“Yeah and technically Kara told me she had powers before she was... Supergirl... so… have you ever seen an incendiary stone? We got it off the Daxamite’s ship. We are still studying their tech,” Winn rambled.

 

Kara watched Lena’s eyes light up at the mention of whatever that stone was.

 

Kara gave Winn the thumbs up as he took Lena over to his station and showed her what he was working on. 

 

“So everything okay between you two?” Alex asked. 

 

“Yes, friends again.”

 

Alex smirked.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing, nothing,” she took a step back.

 

Kara rolled her eyes again. Her sister could be the sweetest most frustrating person sometimes. 

 

It took an hour but Kara finally got Lena away from Winn. They were discussing Winn’s latest project, with Daxamite technology, and Kara had no idea what they were talking about. Alex even joined in and Kara was annoyed by all the smart people in the room. 

 

But Kara was eager to show Lena the rest of the DEO, well the rest that J’onn said she could. Lena left but only because Kara promised her she could come back. 

 

Grabbing some food, for the both of them, Kara brought Lena to one of the training rooms.

 

“This is where I train a few times a week. Sometimes by myself or with J’onn. Sometimes with Alex but I have to go easy on her.

 

Lena smiled and sat down on one of the benches. Kara was glad to see her open her salad and take a bite. 

 

“Now it all makes sense how you can eat 10,000 calories a day and still look like you.”

 

“Yeah it drives Alex insane.” Kara laughed.

 

“So you work at CatCo full time and how often are you here?” 

 

“Almost everyday. That’s one of the reasons I wanted to be a reporter. It’s easier to be in and out of the office.”

 

“So all those times you had to suddenly go…” A look of realization came over Lena’s face.

 

“Yeah, sorry,” Kara said with a hint of guilt.

 

“Well at least now I know and I can cover for you.”

 

Kara beamed. “Lena I’m really sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. You were lied to your whole life and I never wanted to hurt you that way. I’m so glad you don’t hate me.”

 

“Kara,” Lena put her salad down. “I could never hate you. I was angry but I spent a lot of yesterday researching Supergirl and I understand a little more.”

 

“You researched me?”

 

“Yes, mostly articles about the battles you’ve had to fight. What you’ve been through. I was kind of friends with Supergirl but most of our encounters were her saving me or telling me how much you believed in me. I didn’t really know her that well. Or I guess I didn’t know that side of you. I want to though. I don’t want you to have to hide things from me anymore.”

 

“I won’t Lena, I won’t hide from you anymore,” Kara looked down at her wrap, at a loss for words.

 

“So the DEO is very interesting.” 

 

Kara was happy for the change in subject. 

 

“I’m glad you brought me here. I wish I could get my hands on some of that alien tech but I don’t think your boss would like that.”

 

“Actually, you were here two weeks ago but you were unconscious. Alex saved your life.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah, I kinda panicked when you were poisoned and just flew you here. They weren’t too happy I wasn’t in my super suit,” Kara answered.

 

“Wait, you flew in your clothes?”

 

“Well ya, silly, you were dying.”

 

Lena stared directly into her eyes and Kara felt that flutter again.

 

“Well,” Kara jumped up suddenly. “I guess since we’re done, I should show you where we keep the prisoners. Not the inmates but the ones we hold for questioning.”

 

Rounding the corner to the main area, Kara saw James talking to Winn. Her heart sank and she tried to keep walking so Lena wouldn’t see.

 

“James?” Lena said with disbelief. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I uh, what are you doing here?” he scratched his head and started walking over to them. 

 

“Sorry, I forgot to tell you that I told her I was Supergirl,” Kara’s eyes darted back and forth between James and Lena.

 

“Yes, that might have been good information to receive earlier,” James grinned at Kara.

 

“Well, I was just showing her around since she had to come here to sign the paperwork.”

 

Lena still hadn’t said anything. Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to have brought her here. Kara’s eyes kept darting to her.

 

“Ah well if you want, I can accompany you guys. It’s pretty slow over a CatCo right now, most people have gone home for the day,” James replied.

 

“So do you work here too?” Lena finally asked.

 

“Well yes, sometimes.”

 

Lena scoffed. “What, are you a superhero as well?”

 

“Oh my God,” Lena exclaimed when Kara and James exchanged looks and didn’t say anything.

 

“This is just great. My best friend and someone I was dating were just lying to me the whole time. I know they say you can’t pick your family but you can your friends and boy do I know how to pick them.”

 

Lena turned and walked away, back toward the elevators.

 

James’ grin faded. “I’m so sorry, Kara. I wouldn’t have come if I’d known you guys were going to be here.”

 

“It’s fine, James. It’s too much all at once. She also saw Winn and Alex upstairs. Pretty much all the people she trusted have been lying to her. I’ll go talk to her.”

 

James gave her a sympathetic glance as she walked away.

 

Kara couldn’t believe she wasn’t more careful. The last thing she wanted to do was to make Lena cry again. When she caught up to Lena, at the elevators, she could see Lena mashing the button over and over again. She wasn’t sad, she was pissed.

 

“Lena?”

 

“Don’t. I don’t want to hear it. And why doesn’t this stupid elevator ever come.”

 

Kara reached over and pressed the button and it lit up immediately. A moment later the door opened to reveal an empty elevator.

 

“It scans your fingerprint and only authorized people can access it. Incase of a break in.”

 

Lena walked into the elevator and turned to face Kara. “Oh, well I guess because I’m not a superhero and part of your special, little club, I’m not authorized to be here. I can see myself out.”

 

The door shut in front of Kara and she sighed.

 

She flew down to the street, quickly changed into her regular clothes and waited by the edge of the building.

 

When Lena walked out, she hurried over to her.

 

“Okay, I know you’re mad.”

 

Lena rolled her eyes but kept walking.

 

“Why did you bring me into your group, so you could  _ all _ spy on a Luthor?”

 

“Lena no, of course not.”

 

“Then why?” She stopped and turned around to face Kara. Kara could see the anger and hurt in Lena’s eyes.

 

“Because you’re my best friend. You’re a good person and I care about you.”

 

“Who else is part of this that I don’t know about? Are Sam and Ruby superheroes too?”

 

“Lena no, that’s ridiculous, plus she was your friend first. This is part of my life I’ve had to hide for a while. I wanted to tell you slowly, plus it was really bad timing with your mother’s death. I promise you, I will tell you everything. Do you want to go somewhere and talk?”

 

“No thanks, I think I should just go.”

 

“Lena please,” Kara’s voice shook and she looked down at the ground. “Please don’t go, I can’t lose you.” 

 

Lena didn’t say anything right away, so Kara took that as a good sign.

 

“Kara, what do you mean-”

 

Lena’s phone rang, cutting her off.

 

Lena answered it and Kara listened in, she was over giving Lena privacy.

 

“Ms. Luthor?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“This is Detective Matthews, we spoke at the jail on Friday.”

 

“Yes, how can I help you?”

 

“There’s been some development in your mother’s case and we would like you to come down to the police station on 54th street.  I can send a car if you need one.”

 

“No, that’s fine, I have a ride. I will be there as soon as I can.”

 

Lena ended the call and immediately started walking to where her driver was parked.

 

Kara chased after her. “Lena, please let me come with you to the police station.”

 

“Fine and you shouldn’t listen in on other people’s phone calls, it’s rude.” She got into her car and slammed the door shut.

 

Once again they were in Lena’s car and Kara could only hope that it was good news they were going to hear this time.

 

The ride across town was long and by the time they got to the police station, it was getting dark. Kara was glad they had food at the DEO or she would have been starving. 

 

The police station was always chaotic no matter what time of day it was. Phones were ringing, it was loud and crowded with people. Kara passed a woman crying, sitting by a desk. On the other side of the room a man was yelling. Kara and Lena followed Detective Matthews, who had met them in the lobby, over to his office that was a little more private.

 

“Just Ms. Luthor please,” he said when they got to the office door.

 

“No,” Lena exclaimed before Kara could back away.

 

“Whatever you have to tell me, you can say in front of her.”

 

Kara’s stomach flipped. Was she forgiven for lying? She didn’t dare ask as she was ushered into Detective Matthews’ office.

 

It was a small, cramped office with no windows. A large desk with two chairs were on one side and the other side had filing cabinets along the walls. His desk had family photos and some scribble drawings on it. 

 

“Please have a seat,” he gestured to his empty chairs.

 

Kara could hear Lena’s heart pounding again as they sat down. And once again her face was devoid of any emotion.

 

“Did you find out who put poison in the muffin?” Lena asked.

 

“No, I’m sorry, we haven’t. I asked you here because I’m afraid I have some bad news. Your mother’s case has now be upgraded to a homicide.

 

“What?”

 

“We now know that she was in fact targeted.”

 

“But how? The coroner said it was random, they had it on video. What has changed?”

 

“Your brother, Lex, is dead. He was poisoned tonight in his jail cell. Considering he’s in a maximum security facility, the best in the country, we believe that someone is targeting Luthors. Ms. Luthor, we think you might be next.”

 

Kara was shocked. She looked over at Lena who had gone very pale.

 

“Edge,” she whispered.

 

“Pardon me?”

 

Lena swallowed. “Morgan Edge, he tried to poison me a couple weeks ago. That’s why my mother tried to kill him at the Gala.”

 

“Did you file a police report?”

 

“No,” Lena looked down at her hands.

 

Detective Matthews frowned but didn’t say anything. 

 

“We’re going to look into this lead but in the meantime we can set you up with some protective-”

 

“No,” Kara spoke for the first time. “She can stay with me. I’m friends with Supergirl,” she explained, when he gave her a doubtful look.

 

“If you’re sure,” he agreed. “But Ms. Luthor, be careful and the next time someone tries to kill you, please report it to the police.”

 

If the situation wasn’t so serious, Kara would have laughed. Lena would need to be at the police station every week if she reported all the attempts on her life.

 

Kara led Lena out of the police station. She was still very pale and had not spoken a word since they left the office. She helped Lena into the car and got in on the other side.


	6. Chapter 6

_ Your brother, Lex, is dead. Ms. Luthor, we think you might be next. _

 

Lena kept hearing Detective Matthews' voice in her head. She barely had time to process one horrible event before another one fell on her. Her head was hurting and she was having trouble taking in a full breath. She pinched the bridge of her nose. It didn’t help.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

She almost forgot Kara was there.

 

“Yes.” Lena didn’t look at her.

 

Kara grabbed her other hand. The warmth felt wonderful and calmed Lena down. It brought her back to reality and she was able to breathe easier. Normally, when Kara touched her, it sent her heart racing and her imagination into overdrive. She knew Kara didn’t feel the same way so she tried to limit physical contact with her. 

 

“Do you want me to fly over to your place and grab some clothes for you?” Kara said quietly so Lena’s driver wouldn’t overhear. Lena found it amusing that Kara blushed.

 

“No, I have an overnight bag in the trunk.”

 

She was secretly relieved to be staying at Kara’s apartment. While she would deny it, she was terrified that someone might come after her. Whoever could kill both her mother and Lex had to be incredibly dangerous and smart. Her accusation of Edge seemed less and less likely. She was convinced it was an alien, who else could get in and out of a prison so easily without being detected. Staying with Kara made her feel safe. And even though she was upset with Kara for deceiving her, she was utterly terrified to be alone right now.

 

Kara opened the door to her apartment and let Lena in. She turned on the lights, took Lena’s jacket and hung it up. 

 

“Are you hungry?”

 

“Not really.”

 

“Okay well I’m going to order Thai. You can also help yourself to anything in the fridge… or we can have wine for dinner.”

 

Lena had crossed over to the liquor cabinet and taken out one the bottles of wine. It was one of her favourites and she wondered if Kara kept it in stock just for her? It was one of the cheaper wines, she liked, as Kara’s salary didn’t exactly give her extra money for such extravagant things.

 

She poured herself a glass and handed one to Kara.

 

Kara finished ordering the food on her phone and sat on the couch. “Do you want to watch a movie? I can look for one.” She started to browse Netflix.

 

Lena mumbled that a movie was fine. Standing at the small island in the kitchen, she checked the notifications on her phone and saw another article from CatCo about her mother. She read through it quickly until her name, in a comment, caught her eye. A reader had written that she should be dead like her mother. Lena brushed it off. But the next one said pretty much the same thing. A Luthor is a Luthor and she shouldn’t be allowed to walk the streets.  The next one was similar. She scrolled through the comments and read them all. It was awful, they were all against her. So this is what National City thought of her. All the good she did to make a name for herself meant nothing. No wonder her friends didn’t trust her enough to tell her who they really were. She’s a Luthor after all.

 

Something inside Lena snapped. She squeezed her glass of wine tighter until her hand shook. She could feel rage burning inside her. Your friends don’t trust you and now someone is murdering your family members one by one. Now they might come after you. You are the last Luthor.

 

Without even realizing what was happening, she hurled her wine glass at the wall.

 

Kara gaped, open mouth at her and Lena immediately came to her senses.

 

“Oh my God, Kara, I’m so sorry, I don’t know why I, I didn’t mean,” her hands flustered around her while she looked in horror at what she had done.

 

“It’s okay,” Kara jumped off the couch and ran into the kitchen.  She grabbed the roll of paper towels and handed them to Lena.

 

Lena began mopping up the wine and trying to dab it off the wall. Kara, being invincible, picked up the shards of glass.

 

Together they worked and cleaned it up as best they could but you could still see the mark in the wall and floor from the red wine.

 

“Kara, again, I’m really sorry. I-I don’t know why I did that and now your wall and floor is ruined,” she finished washing her hands and turned to look at Kara.

 

“Lena it’s okay, really. I can just paint,” she gave Lena a cheerful smile. “My only concern is that you’re okay.”

 

Lena looked at Kara’s smiling face and burst into tears.

 

Kara was suddenly there and pulled her into a hug. Her warm, strong arms wrapped around Lena and any control Lena had disappeared. Giant sobs ripped from her chest. Lena wasn’t used to someone so nice, someone who stayed when she needed them, someone who cared about her. She felt so broken and being in Kara’s arms made her feel whole. Lena could feel her whole body shaking and she wrapped her arms around Kara, burying her face into her shoulder. But the tears wouldn’t stop. For once she didn’t try to hold them back, it had been too much for too long.

 

Kara didn’t seem to mind. She kept rubbing her back and whispering to her that she was safe, and it was okay to cry. 

 

Desperately trying to gain some control, Lena pulled out of Kara’s arms. Tears were streaming down her face but her sobbing had stopped.

 

“I’m sorry,” she choked out, wiping her face. More tears ran down her cheeks.

 

“It’s okay but please if any of these tears are because of me…?”

 

That set off another wave of tears and Lena could feel her lip trembling.

 

“Oh, please don’t cry because of me,” Kara reached up and wiped Lena’s cheeks. “I’m so sorry, I-” 

 

Before Lena could figure out what was happening, Kara leaned forward and kissed her.

 

Lena froze. This couldn’t be happening. Lena had always dreamt of this moment. Well not exactly, there was a lot less crying when she imagined it. But Kara’s lips were definitely on hers. When Kara didn’t pull away, Lena reached up and cradled her cheek. Lena kissed her back and when Kara still didn’t back away, she deepened the kiss. She heard a soft sigh from Kara and she trailed her tongue along Kara’s lips. Kara gasped and Lena pulled her closer. Lena’s mind was racing. What was happening? Kara felt so good against her. Would Kara let this go further?

 

A bang came from behind and both ladies jumped. Kara pulled away from Lena and she could see the lust in Kara’s eyes. 

 

“The food,” Kara exclaimed and bolted for the door.

 

Lena stood in the same spot trembling but this time for a different reason. Had Kara seriously kissed her?

 

“I ordered papaya salad with chicken, fried rice, spring rolls and I know I’ve seen you eat cashew chicken before so help yourself. Kara was all flustered. She fumbled with her glasses and would not look at Lena as she moved around the kitchen, opening containers and grabbing utensils.

 

Lena finally made herself move over to the counter, grabbed some food and returned to the couch, sitting beside Kara.

 

She ate a bit, got herself more wine and tried to concentrate on the movie but she was distracted by that kiss.  After Kara had wolfed down her 4th helping, Lena paused the movie.

 

“Hey, what? It was just getting good.”

 

“We need to talk.”

 

She watched Kara’s ears turn red.

 

“You kissed me.”

 

“Yes, I uh…” Kara fumbled with her glasses again.

 

“Do you regret it?” Lena tried not to sound disappointed.

 

“No! No I don’t. It’s just that you were so upset and I felt guilty and you couldn’t stop crying and it was partly my fault and-”

 

“So it was a pity kiss?”

 

“No, of course not. I just, I don’t know why I did that. I don’t know if you wanted me too. I didn’t know I wanted to.” Kara couldn’t even look at Lena anymore, she looked down at her hands in her lap.

 

“Kara, it’s okay, you didn’t do anything wrong. Look at me.”

 

Kara raised her head and Lena could see she was blushing profusely.

 

“I’m glad you kissed me. I just didn’t know that you like women.”

 

“I didn’t know either. I just know I like you.”

 

“Well I like women, sometimes men but mostly woman. And Kara Danvers, I definitely like you.”

 

She watched Kara eyes dilate.

 

“Would it be okay if I kissed you?” Lena asked.

 

“Yes,” breathed Kara.

 

Lena didn’t hesitate and leaned forward, kissing Kara. Kara immediately responded and opened her mouth. Lena dived in meeting Kara’s tongue. Oh, God this was better than before. She had wanted to do this for so long. She could feel blood pounding in her body and she had to tell herself to slow down. Kara wasn’t used to this and she didn’t want to make her uncomfortable. She gently placed her hands on Kara arms and slowly lowered her into the couch. Kara moaned or was it her, she couldn’t tell? Kara put her arms around Lena and pulled her closer. She reached up and pulled Lena’s hair free from her bun and Lena felt her hair tumble around her shoulders. Lena was cradled between Kara’s legs and was deciding if she thought Kara would be okay if she put her hand under Kara’s shirt, when she heard a noise beside her. She didn’t recognize it at first but Kara froze and that made Lena break the kiss and look to her left.

 

A man was standing in Kara’s apartment. He had obviously come thru the window because there was glass all over the floor. He was wearing a dark, metal suit that covered his whole body and what looked like a jetpack on his back. Lena jumped off Kara and Kara was on her feet a second later. 

 

“Who are you?” Kara demanded.

 

“It doesn’t matter.”

 

“Yes, it does, how dare you break-”

 

He pulled out a gun and fired three times at her.

 

“Kara!” Lena cried.

 

Kara had been flung back by the pressure of the bullets and crumpled to the ground.

 

The man in the metal suit walked around the couch and grabbed Lena’s wrist before she could get to Kara.

 

“No, let me go,” she struggled. 

 

She then remembered that Kara had superpowers and that gun wouldn’t hurt her. She sagged with relief and the man in the metal suit used that opportunity to pull Lena into him.

 

Lena expected Kara to be right there but when she looked back, Kara was still on the floor. Groaning, she rolled over and to Lena’s horror Kara was bleeding all over the floor. Blood was gushing from 3 wounds on her abdomen.

 

“Courtesy of some Kryptonite bullets,” he growled and started pulling Lena toward the window.

 

“No!” she hit him in the helmet, hard. Nothing happened. She tried to hit him again and he block her hand. She kicked next and he smacked the handle of the gun into her head. 

 

Everything exploded and went dark.


	7. Chapter 7

“No,” Kara cried from the floor.

 

The man who had Lena smacked his gun against her head and she went limp in his arms.

 

Kara watched as he threw her over his shoulder and jumped out the window. She heard the jet pack but couldn’t see them anymore.

 

Kara was in tremendous pain. Who knew getting shot could hurt so much? She preferred the bullets bouncing off her.

 

She managed to pull her phone out of her pocket and called Alex.

 

“Yeah,” Alex answered.

 

“Alex, someone took Lena.”

 

“What! Where are you?”

 

“My apartment,” Kara wheezed out. She was starting to get dizzy.

 

“Why do you sound like that? What happened?”

 

“Shot. Kryptonite bullets. He took Lena. Alex save her.”

 

That was the last thing she said before her eyes saw double and she passed out.

 

A beeping noise was the first thing Kara heard. She cracked open her eyes and saw Alex sitting beside her. The light was blinding but that was because she was under the yellow sun lamps.

 

Kara reached out and grabbed Alex, not trusting her voice.

 

“Oh Kara, thank God you’re alright.”

 

“I feel better than before, those bullets-” She suddenly remembered Lena.

 

“Lena! He took her. Did you find her?” Kara was fighting Alex to sit up. She obviously didn’t have all her powers back as Alex was able to keep her down.

 

“Just relax. No we haven’t found her. We’ve been a little busy trying to save you. You lost a lot of blood.” Alex’s voice sounded so scared.

 

“I’m fine. I have to save her,” Kara tried to sit up again and then noticed she was attached to an IV pump, heart rate monitor and a bag of blood was hanging from another pole.

 

“Kara just stay under the lamps. You’ll get your powers back sooner and then you can go off and save her. Winn and J’onn are scanning the city looking for her now. Synthetic kryptonite was used to make the bullets and it won’t show up on Winn’s scans. He is trying different algorithms to get the scanners to locate it.”

 

Kara relaxed slightly and laid back down. Everyone was looking for Lena, they were going to find her.

 

“As soon as I can fly,” she told Alex. 

 

Alex nodded. “You really care about her, don’t you?” This time she didn’t smirk.

 

“I uh, yeah. I kissed her.”

 

“Wait what?  _ You _ kissed  _ her _ ? I would have thought it would be the other way around.

 

“What do you mean? Kara frowned.

 

“Kara, really? You don’t see the way she looks at you?

 

“She looks at me the same as everyone else.”

 

“No, Kara, she doesn’t. Lena is completely in love with you. She probably hasn’t said anything because she wasn’t sure how you felt.”

 

“But, I, what? Love?” Kara sputtered. “She just said she liked me.”

 

“Maggie had said from the minute she met Lena that Lena was very into you. And you know Maggie was good at recognizing that in people.

 

Kara laid her head back down on the table. Love? Lena was in love with her? How had she not noticed? Was this why she felt fluttering in her stomach when Lena looked at her?

 

“Well tell me this, did she kiss you back?”

 

“Yes,” Kara smiled at the memory.

 

“You’re blushing! Tell me everything.”

 

But J’onn chose that moment to walk in and Kara shot her sister a look that they would have this conversation later.

 

Kara spent more time than she wanted to under the yellow sun lamps, updating Alex and J’onn on everything that had happened. She demanded stress tests every 20 mins and when the needles broke off from her arms, she hopped off the table. She flew a few feet into the air and then dropped, exhausted.

 

“Kara,” Alex warned.

 

“I’m fine. I want to go and see what Winn has done, if he’s any closer to finding Lena.

 

Alex didn’t argue and led the way to the main area of the DEO.

 

The room was full of people. A whole task force was using every monitor possible. James and Winn were looking at Winn’s screen and both looked frustrated.

 

Winn slammed his hand down on the keyboard.

 

“No luck, huh?” Kara asked standing beside him. She tried to keep the disappointment out of her voice.

 

“No, sorry,” he gave her sympathetic glance. “I’ve configured the scanner based on the bullets, you were shot with, and it’s not working.”

 

“It’s okay, I know you’ll figure it out,” Kara squeezed Winn’s shoulder.

 

“I keep going over everything and it doesn’t make sense,” J’onn said. “Lillian and Lex were both poisoned, Lena was told she might be targeted next and she was kidnaped? Why not poisoned?”

 

“Maybe Edge wanted her for another reason,” James replied.

 

“No, no, it wasn’t Edge,” Winn said. “We’ve had eyes and ears on him, full time, since he’s been out of jail and it’s not him.”

 

“You what?” Alex crossed her arms.

 

“What?” Winn didn’t look ashamed. “He’s obviously a threat so I’ve been keeping an eye on him.”

 

“Okay, okay, okay,” Kara pinched the bridge of her nose. “We need to think of something else.”

 

“What about the guy that took Lena? Did you find him on any cameras in the city to see where they went?”

 

“I already looked and he was so fast once he left your apartment. Wicked suit though.”

 

Alex and J’onn glared at Winn but Kara felt something click. “The suit.”

 

“What about it?”

 

“I only got a quick glance at it but it seemed familiar. It looked the same as the suit Lillian wore to the Gala except a helmet covered his face.

 

“The Lexosuit, yes,” Winn clapped his hands and sat at his desk. His hands flew over the keyboard.

 

Everyone else looked back and forth between Kara and Winn, not understanding.

 

“The Lexosuit,” Winn said as he pulled up the schematics on his computer, “is made from a unique combination of metals, one of Lex’s inventions. If I can locate the combined elements, in and around the city, we can narrow down where he went.” 

 

“And that means we can find Lena,” Kara jumped and pulled Winn into a hug.

 

“Okay, well let me find her first,” he protested and blushed, looking pleased.

 

“Okay got it,” he sent the image, on his screen, to the large one on the wall so everyone could view it.

 

“All the lighter blue spots are some sort of combo of the metal. The brighter the blue, the closer to the elements in the metal that the suit is made up of.”

 

“There,” Alex pointed.

 

“That’s over water. Probably a boat but we won’t rule it out yet.”

 

The whole room went silent as a large blue area lit up on the screen.

 

“Where is that?” Kara asked, walking close to the wall.

 

“In the mountains,” Winn answered. “But this doesn’t make sense. That’s way more than a suit giving off those readings. It’s larger than the boat.”

 

“I’m going. Alex, get your team ready and I’ll radio in if she’s there and I need back up. I don’t think I’m strong enough to fight him again and any Kryptonite he might have.”

 

Alex looked at J’onn who nodded. She signaled her team and they all took off to get ready.

 

J’onn turned to face Kara. “Be careful out there okay, you’re not 100% yet? Wait for Alex if you can.

 

“I will,” Kara agreed and flew out the window.


	8. Chapter 8

Pain was the first thing Lena felt. Her head throbbed. She tried opening her eyes and it made the pain worse. A single light was shining above her. Gradually, it became easier to open her eyes as she became accustomed to the light. 

 

She tried to reach up to touch the area of her head where she had been hit but her arms were stuck. Looking down, she realized she was strapped to a table of some sort. Someone had propped Lena up so she was upright but she couldn’t move. Straps went across her shoulders, abdomen, thighs and ankles, holding her in place. The table also had two large wheels along the bottom. 

 

She looked around. She was in a large, dark room. Glass was off to her right and a door was in front of her. She wondered if, when she broke free, the door would be locked?

 

“Good, you’re awake.”

 

A deep voice sounded off to the side and Lena jumped. She recognized the voice as the man in the metal suit. His voice wasn’t muffled by the mask anymore. He was in the shadows but Lena could see his face briefly when he took a drag from his cigarette. She didn’t recognize his face.

 

“Who are you?”

 

He didn’t answer. Lena could also see that he was still wearing the metal suit, minus the helmet.

 

“Why have you taken me? Answer me!”

 

“I’ll get the boss, he’ll be happy to answer any questions you have.” He flick his cigarette at Lena and chuckled when she flinched. It landed a few feet in front of her. 

 

He walked over to the door and opened it. “She’s awake,” he said to whomever was inside.

 

Lena’s heart started to pound. She was going to meet the person who killed her family, who was going to kill her.

 

A tall man walked through the door. He was in a business suit and the shadows covered his face. But Lena didn’t need the light to know who it was. She knew that walk of arrogance, of power, that bald head.

 

“Lex?”

 

“Surprise, little sis.” He walked right up to her and slapped her in the face.

 

Lena’s head exploded from the pain but she managed to stay conscience. She could feel blood dripping down her chin from her split lip.

 

“You did this?” she gasped.

 

“That’s right, I did. Did you miss me? Now I hear that you’ve changed quite a bit since I’ve been gone. Made friends with aliens.” Lex got right into Lena’s face. “Well I can tell you first hand what happens when you make friends with a Super.”

 

Lena didn’t answer.

 

“I also heard that you’ve become especially close to this Super. Isn’t that right?” Lena followed Lex’s eyes to see the man in the metal suit standing off to the side again.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

“Oh for goodness sake, Lena, you’re such a terrible liar,” Lillian Luthor’s voice rang out from beside Lena.

 

Lena’s jaw dropped, “Mother?” 

 

Lillian walked into her view, looking immaculate as ever with her hair pulled into a French braid and wearing a Burberry jacket. Looking completely alive and fine. She stepped on the cigarette and put it out with her boot.

 

“Of course, dear, who else would it be? Now we heard from a good friend that you’re a little too friendly with Supergirl these days. She finally did tell you she’s Supergirl, right?”

 

Lena looked away again.

 

“Of course, I’d feel like an idiot too if I didn’t know Kara Danvers and Supergirl were the same person. We figured it out ages ago,” Lillian smiled at Lex.

 

“I didn’t think you could bring shame to this family anymore than you already have but kissing a woman who’s also an alien?”

 

Lillian grabbed Lena’s face and forced her to look into her eyes. “You disgust me,” Lillian practically spat at Lena.

 

Lena felt the familiar twinge of shame, of never being good enough for Lillian. She had always made sure to hide her feelings for women, from her mother for fear of rejection, but now Lena didn’t care what her mother thought of her anymore. What she had put Lena through, in the last couple of years, was unforgivable.  Now that Lena had real friends, real family that cared about her, she could see just how abusive Lillian and Lex were all these years.

 

“I don’t care what you think,” Lena spat back.

 

“Oh really? Well it doesn’t matter. That disgusting Krypton is dead thanks to Lex’s kryptonite bullets. He invented them just before they dragged him off to jail.”

 

Lex smirked from beside his mother.

 

Lena was mad, no she was furious. She refused to believe that Kara was anything but fine. How dare her family do this.

 

“So what, you just thought you would fake your deaths, kidnap me and kill an alien along the way.”

 

“Pretty much. But Lena, you haven’t even asked how we did it. It was quite clever.”

 

“I know you used the same poison as Edge to make everyone suspect him.”

 

“Yes,” Lillian clapped. “I thought it was brilliant and a little ironic. Got to have a little fun at my age. And as for faking our deaths, well that was Lex’s idea. It was planned for years to have doubles of ourselves made. We paid people to have plastic surgery to look like us, they knew the day would come when we would need them. They were compensated very well. A ton of money for their families while they sat in jail pretending to be us. With the help of some guards, we were then able to make our escape. Now we’re free to pursue Cadmus without anyone looking for us.”

 

“You paid people to die for you?”

 

“No, of course not. They had no idea we were going to poison them,” Lex laughed.

 

“But why would you kill them? Why not escape and let them live in jail for you?”

 

“Well that was the plan until you betrayed me again,” Lillian glared at Lena. “We thought you needed to be taught a lesson, to fear for your life that you were next.”

 

“You two are complete psychopaths, you know that?”

 

Lillian looked at Lex. “See, I told you she’s not one of us. She didn’t even give us proper funerals.”

 

“It doesn’t matter,” Lex walked away and pressed a few buttons. A machine, Lena hadn't noticed it behind the glass, lit up beside her. It was a small glass room and inside were wires. Lex walked behind Lena and rolled the table she was strapped to, inside the box. He began attaching the wires to the table.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“This, my dear sister, is a sort of nucleation tank. My own invention, of course. It takes organic matter and transforms it into supercharged liquid. Then it can be mixed with whatever mother wants. How do you think she got the serum to start her projects at Cadmus? This is how you make super soldiers.” 

 

Lena didn’t say anything but she was trying to keep her face calm while she was panicking on the inside.

 

“I had a smaller one, at my first lab. Mostly used animals but Lex here build me a large scale one. With your quality, Luthor DNA, I can make thousands of super soldiers for Cadmus.

 

“But you have Lex for Luthor DNA, you never needed me,” Lena’s voice trembled.

 

“Ah but yes we do, because this will need a lot of your DNA and you won’t survive. I always did say Lex was my favourite. And you, Lena, you won’t be around much longer to disgust me,” Lillian smirked at her daughter.

 

Lena could feel her eyes fill up with tears and she blinked them away. Her hope of Kara, being alive and saving her, was fading fast. She watched as Lex attached the wires to the table, closed the tank door and configured the machine.

 

With a flick of a button, he turned it on.

 

Pain, like she had never felt, went through her whole body. She was pretty sure she was being electrocuted. But just as quick as the pain came on, it disappeared.

 

Lena gasped as she opened her eyes and saw a blur of red and blue.

 

Supergirl was standing at the controls with a worried look. “Are you okay?”

 

Lena nodded and saw her mother and brother getting up. Supergirl must have knocked them over.

 

“Watch out,” she tried to warn Kara as the man in the metal suit pulled out his gun. He fired a few quick shots but Supergirl moved in a blur again. Supergirl rushed forward and grabbed the gun out of his hand. He punched her and she flew through the air.

 

Getting up right away, Supergirl charged at him and he flew into the back wall. He didn’t get up and Lena breathed a sigh of relief.

 

Suddenly, people charged into the room. Lena could see Alex and then she knew it was the DEO.

 

Agents grabbed Lex and Lillian and cuffed them. A few agents cuffed the man in the metal suit and dragged him off as well.

 

Kara nodded at her sister that she was okay and then opened the tank. She pulled the straps off Lena and pulled her into her arms. “Oh thank, Rao you’re okay.”

 

Lena hugged her back. When Kara let go and Lena tried to take a step, her legs gave out and Kara caught her quickly. 

 

“It’s okay, I’ve got you.”

 

“I’m going to fly her back,” Kara told Alex and then she scooped Lena up in her arms and flew out of the building.

 

The wind was cold and Lena pressed herself closer to Kara. The shock was wearing off and she could feel herself shaking. 

 

“Stop, stop,” she said.

 

Kara stopped and looked at Lena.

 

“How did you find me?”

 

“It was Winn, he was able to locate the metal used in that suit. This was another one of Lex’s hidden facilities. The metal was all over it so it was easy to find.

 

“And you’re okay,” Lena’s eyes filled with tears. “I saw him shoot you. There was so much blood, I thought, I thought,” she couldn’t finish. 

 

“I’m okay. It’s a long story but I’m okay. I just want to get you back to the DEO to make sure whatever they did to you won’t do any lasting damage.”

 

Lena nodded and sniffed. “It was Lex and my mother the whole time. They faked their deaths to escape. They were going to kill m-me.”

 

“I know, I heard everything they said. I’m so sorry, Lena.”

 

Lena wrapped her arms around Kara and buried her face in Kara’s neck. The tears came then, silently, but Kara must have noticed because the pulled Lena closer to her and continued to fly towards the DEO.


	9. Chapter 9

Alex returned shortly after, to the DEO, and Kara jumped up to meet her. Lena was resting in a medical bed and Kara had been sitting beside her.

 

“I’m here, I’m here,” Alex said, grabbing Lena’s chart. “How come you wouldn’t let anyone else look at her?”

 

“Alex, she got hit really hard on her head and she’s bleeding and Lex said that machine was supposed to turn her into liquid and her whole body hurts and I scanned her but I couldn’t see anything and I didn’t want anyone but you to look at her,” Kara’s voice got higher as she spoke.

 

“Okay out,” Alex gently took Kara’s arm and pulled her out of the room.

 

“But I should be with her,” Kara protested in the hallway.

 

“Yes, you should, but only after I’ve done my job and I can’t have you in there right now.”

 

Kara’s eyes filled with tears.

 

“Look I know you’re worried about Lena. We’re going to take good care of her and then you can stay with her, alright?”

 

Kara nodded and stayed back as Alex and a medical team went in.

 

Trembling, Kara wrapped her arms around herself. She was relieved that Lena was at the DEO. She was safe but Kara couldn’t believe how close she had come to losing her. Lex’s facility was built with a lot of lead so it took Kara a while to locate Lena. It was only because she finally heard her voice that she was able to find Lena in the basement. Kara had been just as shocked that Lex and Lillian were there and that they were both alive. She stayed hidden, listening, while waiting for Alex’s team to arrive, seething in rage that Lena’s family had done this to her. When Lex had flipped the switch, she didn’t hesitate and went through the wall to stop him. Lena’s screams were still echoing in her head from whatever that machine did to her.

 

“Is she going to be alright?” Mon-El asked, walking up the stairs to Kara.

 

“Yes, yes, she’ll be fine,” Kara wiped away a tear that had fallen onto her cheek.

 

“It’s hard seeing the people we love get hurt.”

 

Kara nodded and looked back inside the medlab at Lena. She watched as her sister shined a light into Lena’s eyes.

 

“She loves you just as much, you know.”

 

Kara turned to Mon-El. “I but, I- how do you know?”

 

“On the Daxamite ship. I had to spend a lot of time with her and she talked about you often. She was miserable but when you came to rescue us and said Kara had sent you, she lit right up, almost became another person. That’s when I knew.”

 

Kara didn’t say anything.

 

“Do you feel the same way about her?”

 

Kara’s eyes filled with tears again. “Yes,” she choked out, “and if anything happens to her.” Kara looked down at the ground and cleared her throat.

 

“Well make sure you tell her, make sure she knows how important she is to you, everyday.”

 

“I will.”

 

Mon-El turned to leave.

 

“Mon-El?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Anytime.” He smiled at her and walked away.

 

It took a few hours but Alex finally finished all the testing and came out to get Kara.

 

Kara had fallen asleep on the floor against the wall but she immediately jumped up when Alex placed a hand on her shoulder.

 

“Hey, sorry to wake you but we’re done. Lena’s going to be perfectly fine.”

 

Kara let out a breath she’d been holding onto and pulled Alex into a big hug. “Thank you,” she said as she let Alex go.

 

“We ran every test we could think of. She has a concussion, we gave her a couple stitches in her head and whatever Lex’s machine did to her, didn’t do any permanent damage. You stopped the machine before it did, Lena told me.”

 

Kara let out a shaky breath. She felt her whole body relax. Lena was going to be okay.

 

“Can I see her now?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Kara walked in slowly. Lena was laying back against the bed. She looked a lot better now that the side of her face and chin weren’t covered in blood. There was a small, white bandage on her head.

 

“Hey,” Lena said. She smiled at Kara.

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

“Well I’d feel a lot better if you were over here,” she teased. 

Kara smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed, taking Lena’s hand. “I was so scared we weren’t going to be able to find you.”

 

“Well I thought you were dead.”

 

“We’re going to be okay, right?”

 

“Yes, Kara, we are,” Lena pulled Kara’s hand up and kissed the back of it. “Will you stay here tonight with me?”

 

“Of course I will, I couldn’t imagine being anywhere else,” Kara answered.

 

Lena shuffled over and Kara didn’t hesitate. She laid down beside Lena and pulled her close, careful not to squeeze her too tight. Lena rested her head on Kara’s shoulder and fell asleep right away. Smiling, Kara closed her eyes and fell asleep too.

 

Winn walked by a few minutes later and did a double take. He smiled, nodded and kept walking.

 

T H E  E N D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes:
> 
> \- Had to add the line “that’s what friends are for”. *eyeroll*
> 
> \- Also couldn't resist mentioning that they are friends as much as possible.
> 
> \- Winn’s double take, at the end, was a poke at Jeremy Jordan’s comment that they will only ever be friends on the show.
> 
> \- The title came from the fact that the story was about Lena, the last daughter of the Luthor’s. And Kara, the last daughter of Krypton.
> 
> \- I’m really missing Supergirl during this break and I’m always making up stories about it in my head.
> 
> -I really wanted to add more to the story but I don’t have the time. It took me two weeks to write what I had and I did it on my phone so my family wouldn’t know.
> 
> \- I wasn’t able to re-watch all the episodes again so I had to go by memory on some details. I apologize if I made any mistakes about the show or characters.
> 
> \- I hate labels so that is why there are none in this story (only the tags). I had to put in there that Lena liked men because it’s on the show but I don’t believe it for one second.
> 
> \- I’m Canadian so I threw in a bunch of “sorrys” lol.
> 
> \- I liked how all the DEO agents were looking for Lena and Alex and her team busted in there to save her. There were no aliens, that would never happen. But it’s my story and everyone in it must love Lena as much as me.
> 
> \- Oh and Supercorp is endgame.


End file.
